Why this is happening
by kitsune203
Summary: Sasusaku. Songfic. Chara deaths. Oneshot. Words that describe this fiction. Different, but simple. R&R.I promise, it's not a regular songfic. Give it a chance.


Hey, Sakura

This is a songfic, but an awesome one. Not a Linkin Park.. wooo...

* * *

_It's like any other day, Rose  
You won't lose a thing, and no one else will ever know   
You're wondering how to go  
You're worried it'll show  
_

Sakura woke up, brushing her hair to the side. Getting out of the warm sanctuary of her bed, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Sasuke… How long has it been since you've left? Since I've seen your face…"

A single tear slipped from her eye, her mascara smudging. Wiping it away, she hoped it wouldn't show. After all, she had to deal with everyone else on that day.

_  
Hey Rose, your heart grows with every opening  
In time, you'll see why this is happening  
_

Of course she had friends. They all had a certain place in her heart. Still, none held the same as Sasuke. Sighing, she made the turn to the tower, to see what Tsunade wanted from her.

Why did he run away? She has to wonder about those things. But for now, she needed to remember her training. If she didn't, she might never see Sasuke ever again! Still, she didn't see where this was going. Why did Sasuke betray the village? Betray the people he loved? Betray… her?

_  
The sky smells like water and the air tastes like steel  
If you were a storm, this is how you would feel  
_

Some rain started to fall. Feeling each individual icicle fall on her skin, she wondered if Sasuke was feeling the same rain? With his stormy attitude, he might as well have been the storm… Laughing, realizing she had just compared Sasuke to ice and the storm. Maybe, like the storm would pass… He would return.

Just maybe.

_  
Still and dark all night  
With great flashes of light  
Oh, it's not just me, Rose_

She made her way home from training, tired and alone. Watching the lightening and the thunder clash, in a great boom, she simply crawled under her covers. After a while, the lightening subsided, and she just listened to the pitter-patter of the rain on her window. Just listening was enough for her.

Just listening to the rain… Drip, drop, plop.

_  
There's nothing I can see that you don't already know  
_

Sasuke sat outside the window of someone who he cared about. It was well past morning, and she was still sleeping. How lovely. He was going to get all wet. But… for some reason… he didn't care.

He was just content to watch her doze, oblivious to the fact he was standing there. Oblivious to how he felt… Oblivious to the pain… He pitied her.

_The light is kind of rough  
But I could turn it off_

Jade eyes opening, Sakura woke up. She thought she heard something at the window. Looking outside the window, she realized it was Sasuke, and he seemed to be looking at her.

Something wasn't right.

Sasuke would never give those looks to anyone, let alone her. He wasn't in Leaf, he wasn't… he just wasn't! She slowly took a step out of her cozy bed, walking towards the window. They exchanged a look, the morning sun hurting her eyes. Closing her blinds, closing the book on Sasuke, closing her desires, she walked away.

_Hey Rose, your world grows with every opportunity  
Take this while you can, kiss me _

Sasuke Uchiha was not someone to be ignored. He most certainly had his share of rivals and challenges, but he hated the ignorance. It felt just like that loneliness when he had come back home from… the incident.

He slowly climbed into the window, careful to make no noise. Sneaking up on Sakura, he turned her around quickly and kissed her. This may be the last kiss they share, before Orochimaru would… Waving the thought away, like flies in the summer, he focused on the kiss.

_Hey Rose, your love grows with every opening  
In time, you'll see why this is happening  
_

Sakura was surprised. **The** Sasuke Uchiha was sitting in her room, kissing her… But why?

_  
Hey Rose, your will grows with every opportunity  
Take this while you can, kiss me._

Sakura decided it may not be better to ask why, and they fell to the ground together in bliss, as he stuck a knife in her back.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I love you, and I can't just have that emotion. I'm so sorry."

Sasuke stood up, looking at the blood on his hands. What a pretty shade of red it was. Watching as the blood spread across the room, he realized something.

"I have… turned into my brother… Why? **Why?** Why… did he have to…? Why… did he have to…? **Why?**" Crying as he brought the knife to his own heart, he smiled. "I'm sorry Itachi, but it is indeed my time to leave this world. Find someone else to kill you."

The knife slid cleanly through tired flesh, making a noise. Smiling, Sasuke fell on the body of Sakura.

"If only you and I could always be like this… If only… I had… " Silence resounded. Then, moments later a bird chirped outside of the window, as two of its comrades were killed by stones.

_In time you'll see why this happening._

_

* * *

_

Wow… my first character death fiction. OO Only, there were two… This is dark, and song-fiction-y. So strange for me to write something like this… Still, I think I did a fairly decent job. What say you? Please review! And tell me if it was a better song fiction than most… I'm not sure… I tried to use a song no one had heard of, so I resorted to folk-y music… 30 donuts go to those that can name the band!


End file.
